List of known captchalogue codes
00000000 - The code that appears on captchalogue cards with nothing on them yet. This code probably makes the Designix punch no holes at all on the chosen Captchalogue card, which would result in an unmodified Cruxite Dowel (1 results in slight modification, so 0 probably results in no modification at all). As uncarved Cruxite Dowels are used to create Perfectly Generic Objects, this may be their correspondent code. If Perfectly Generic Objects and "nothing" have the same code, then taking a Perfectly Generic Object may cause it to disappear, or it may be uncaptchalogueable outright. Or perhaps "Nothing" is assigned to something along the lines of "zzzzzzzz". *11111111 - The code on the back of a captchalogue card with another card inside it. Rose uses it to clone 10 cards for John. The Totem carved by this code is described as "rather boring", as it's still a regular, just slightly narrower cylinder. *DQMmJLeK - The code for the Green Slime Ghost Pogo. *nZ7Un6BI - The code for the Claw Hammer. *dskjhsdk - The code that John enters at random and punched the cans of shaving cream with. It creates a Rocket Pack with some random crap stuck inside it - a CINDERBLOCK, a VIOLIN, and a FLOWER POT. The items have rendered the device completely inoperable. *126GH48G - The code for the Pogo Hammer, assuming it it the result of a binary AND (&&) operation between the Claw Hammer and Green Slime Ghost Pogo. *cZCMY4Qf - The code for the Cruxite Apple, extrapolated from the pattern of holes in John's pre-punched card. The corresponding hole pattern also appears as the logo of the Alchemy Excursus. *zxN?pNhM - The code for the Hammerhead Pogo Ride. *00080020 - The code for the Joker Figurine. *CuPA8LnQ - The code for the Potted Plant. *CuPA8LpQ - The code for the Cosby Poster that John drew on. *CuP28LpQ - The code for the Painting of a Horse Attacking a Football Player. *CuP28LnQ - The code for the Clean Cosby Poster. *Q82a0H54 - The code for the Cruxite Bottle, extrapolated from the pattern of holes in Rose's pre-punched card. *?0YFY90! - The code for a Dutton Photo. *L229BxoG - The code for the Punch Designix. *PCHOOOOO - The code for the Rocket Pack with the CINDERBLOCK, VIOLIN and FLOWER POT removed from it. *WIin189Q - The code for the Fear No Anvil. *72KH?CNq - The code for Rose's Journals. *pshoooes - The code for Vriska Serket's striking red Rocket Boots. *psswooop - The code for Terezi Pyrope's Rocket Wings (if the sound effect is any indication). *FFFFFFWW- The code for Ahab's Crosshairs. *r5jQS?v2 - The code for a box of chalk. *!!!!!!!! - This code would result in a card with all holes punched out of it. When combined with any other card using the bitwise AND method, it wouldn't obscure any of the other holes in the second card, and if it was combined with an OR operation, it would punch every hole. Whatever the case, it would be absolutely useless to combine this item with any others, at least using the 2 known methods. If XOR functions could work somehow, it would be useful in completely reversing another punched card. *82THE8TH - The code for the Fluorite Octet, according to . *qG4e0H5C - The code for the Cruxite Tree, extrapolated from the pattern of holes in Jane's pre-punched card. The Sburb beta doesn't have a human-readable code on it. This is to prevent getting server CDs via alchemizing. The code for a Pumpkin is far too illegible to ever decipher meaning creating a pumpkin is out of the question, but this is no surprise, as there are no pumpkins in Homestuck and never will be, anyways. The Captcharoid Camera's code was not revealed, but as it's the result of a AND with the captchalogue card, it's one of 256 possible combinations of '0' characters and '1' characters.